hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Area
}} The Training Area is a location that appears in the training mission of Appearance The Training Area is a gray structure, which holds a somewhat-contemporary look. The location is used as a area to store weapons, practice stealth mechanics, and practice aiming. The Training Area's layout starts with the main hall, the center of the room displaying gun racks holding various weapons collected over Agent 47's experience throughout the game. Around the room are three sets of doors; the doors leading to the west being the sniping range, the doors leading to the east being the stealth training, and the doors aiming south lead to the target range. Sniping Range The sniping range is a very long room, where the player can practice using sniper rifles they've collected throughout the game. The targets vary in distance, and will drop down when shot. After a period of time, they will prop back up. Along with the main hall, a copy of the sniper rifles collected throughout the game will appear here. Target Range The target range is a simple course consisting of forty-four targets, and is highly reminiscent of the original target range from Hitman: Codename 47's Training. The player can control Agent 47 as he moves through tunnels marked with arrows, aiming and shooting targets as they appear. At the end, the player gets a message at the top left displaying the targets hit. Stealth Range The stealth range is the final location within the area. The range is full of SWAT members which will aim and shoot at Agent 47 on sight. The player must use sneaking mechanics to kill, disguise, and maneuver throughout the zone. Disguises *Suit - Starting outfit for Agent 47. *SWAT - Worn by SWAT members in the stealth training area. Can be worn to bypass guards. Gallery Main Hall ContractsTrainingAreaInsignia.png|The Hitman Insignia in the wall in the main hall. ContractsTrainingAreaMainHall.png|Gun racks in the center of the room. (Containing every weapon available) Sniper Range ContractsTrainingAreaSniperRange.png|The sniper range. ContractsTrainingAreaSniperStation.png|The sniper station. (With all available rifles) Target Range ContractsTrainingAreaTargetPracticeEntrance.png|Target range entrance hallway. ContractsTrainingAreaTargetWall.png|Practice wall with a target. ContractsTrainingAreaTargetWall2.png|Ditto. Stealth Range ContractsTrainingAreaStealthEntrance.png|Stealth range's entrance. ContractsSnowCamoGIGN.png|A camouflaged GIGN soldier in the stealth training area's entrance. ContractsTrainingAreaStealthHallway1.png|First accessible hallway of the range. ContractsTrainingAreaStealthCatwalk.png|One of three catwalks of the range. ContractsTrainingAreaStealthHallway2.png|Last hallway of the range. Trivia *Agent 47 cannot lose any health in this level, even if he is shot by the SWAT team. *If the SWAT members in the stealth range are alerted by gunshots, and can't find Agent 47, all SWAT members will retreat to the main hall, where they will sit in the middle of the gun rack section. They return to their positions after a period of time has gone by. *The SWAT team will act aggressive toward Agent 47 as all aggressive NPCs do, which means they will try to eliminate Agent 47 whatever the cost. If these members are indeed actors for the Agency's training of agents, killing the members cannot be considered be good practice by any stretch of imagination. So, it is very likely that the training level was a last minute effort by the developers to implement a training section in the game. **This might have been addressed in 's tutorial missions. As both facilities are surrounded by snowy mountains, it could be assumed that both locations are owned by the Agency. In the latter game, it's explained that the Agency uses simulated weapons against actors during agent training. *During the end of the stealth range, it is almost impossible to complete with stealth. If you continue walking without it, you can simply pass by silently through the end of the tutorial, as stealth triggers the guards to attack when they can obviously see it. **The tutorial stops and doesn't continue after the stealth range is completed; failing to guide the player towards the double doors to the right to explain getting frisked, power boxes, and an extra range. *Oddly, there is a SWAT outfit outside the boundaries of the map, only accessible if you use the "Beam Here" cheat code. *Strangely, if one were to be playing this level on the PlayStation 2 and insert 's disc in without resetting the console, the background music would change to very fast paced version of Blood Money's menu theme, and would also consist of Joseph Clarence's phone call to his lover, also sped up. Category:Hitman: Contracts locations Category:Locations Category:Training Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Gameplay